marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwayne Taylor (Earth-616)
, , , | Relatives = Moses Targum (possible ancestor); unnamed paternal grandparents (deceased); Melody Ann Taylor (mother, deceased); Daryl Taylor (father, deceased); Bandit (Donyell Taylor) (paternal half-brother); Andrew Chord (godfather, former legal guardian); Tai (former legal guardian, deceased); Microbe (Zachary Smith Jr.) (adoptive son, deceased); Elvin Haliday (Earth-616)|Rage (Elvin Haliday) (adoptive son); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile across US; (formerly) Taylor Foundation, Crash Pad | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 240 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Scar across left cheek ("Mirror Brother" Midnight's Fire | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = CEO Taylor Foundation, adventurer, Vigilante | Education = | Origin = After Dwayne Taylor's parents were murdered in his childhood, he trained himself into becoming Night Thrasher. | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Stamford, Connecticut | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Thor #411 | Death = Civil War #1 | HistoryText = The New Warriors: Dwayne was encouraged by his guardians, Tai and Chord, to become a crime-fighter, and to assemble a team of heroes. To that end, he brought together the New Warriors, a group of 6 teen heroes who were trying to find their place in the world. However, Dwayne often found himself at odds with the team. When the Warriors' ethics got in the way of finding out the truth about his past, Thrash angrily "disbanded" them and allied himself with a group of thugs and killers, the Folding Circle to get what he wanted. When the Circle fought the Warriors, he immediately rejoined his own team, but events of the battle with the architect of his false life caused him to take a long leave from the Warriors. After he returned to the team, he again abandoned them when their ethics got in his way. This time his depature caused a tragedy, as Namorita was abducted and mind-controlled for months, and the Warriors voted him off the team. When the Warriors lapsed into a semi-active status he formally disbanded the team, and initially refused to join in the second series, but changed his mind because he felt he could help the Warriors become a stronger unit again. Personal Life Dwayne befriended Elvin Haliday, Rage, when he was kicked off the Avengers for being too young. Dwayne identified with the young African-American man, so full of anger, who just wanted to make things right. After Elvin's grandmother was killed by the Poison Memories gang, Dwayne became his legal guardian. Dwayne had a relationship with Silhouette, daughter of his mentor Chord. His first experiences as a "hero" were fighting alongside Sil and he brother, Midnight's Fire, as urban vigilantes. When Midnight's Fire went too far, Dwayne convinced Sil to join his team, and for awhile they were a couple. However, Sil grew tired of Dwayne's obsessive nature with heroing, and left him for his illegitemate half-brother, Bandit. The Pact: Dwayne Taylor's father was a member of a military unit fighting in the Vietnam War, which discovered the secret Temple of the Dragon's Breadth. At the temple, a sorceress named Tai captured the six soldiers and forced them to take part in a "pact:" to marry six of her daughters, and give her their mystically-powered offspring to use for her own nefarious purposes. The members of the group had no choice but to agree, However, when the pact became undone by Tai's lack of contact with her "children" in the West, she forced Andrew Chord to murder Dwayne's father, who had refused to participate in the pact so many years ago. When Tai and Chord encouraged Dwayne to form the Warriors, what he did not realise was that his team was meant to replace the original 6 offspring as sacrificial lambs for the Well of All Things. At the same time, 4 of the 5 "offspring," Midnight's Fire, Smiling Tiger, Bloodstrike, and Silk Fever, were brought together by Dieggo Casseas, the Left Hand, a member of the original military unit who had altered Tai's plans by stealing his daughter's powers. Diego brought this group together as the Folding Circle, and even convinced Dwayne to join in a promise to answer all the mysteries of Dwayne's life. The truth was that Diego merely wanted to kill Tai and sacrifice the Warriors to get the power himself, but his plan failed. The Circle would again fight Dwayne later on, and Dwayne has a special hate for Fire, who betrayed his own sister Silhouette. Psionex: After Dwayne was kicked off the Warriors, he brought together his team's old enemies, Psionex, and tried to turn them into a super-hero team. While the members truly did want to help the world, they were too uncontrollable and "psychotic" to be of much help. Thrash eventually quit the team and rejoined the Warriors, and Psionex's fate is unknown. Foundation's Fall: Dwayne officially 'retired' from being a hero, but stayed semi-active while running the Taylor Foundation. He sought to use the family business to make the world a better place in ways his fists and armor couldn't, and became heavily involved in cancer research. He hand-picked a staff of microbiologists, one of whom developed what seemed to be a cure for cancer. The cure for cancer turned out to have actually been the work of the biologist's mutant son, who'd used his powers to 'tell' the cure what to do, which shattered the Taylor Foundation. Dwayne salvaged what he could of the Foundation, and ended up adopting the scientist's mutant son Microbe after the scientist killed himself trying to prove his cancer cure worked. Wishing to reactivate the Warriors, Thrash approached a television production company to bankroll and promote the team, packaging their adventures as a reality TV show, and reassembled the Warriors, plus Microbe, to travel the country hunting supervillains that are hiding in small towns. Death Recently the New Warriors except Nova and Debrii faced off against Nitro, Coldheart, Speedfreak and Cobalt Man. During this scuffle Night Thrasher fought Coldheart side by side with Namorita and watched her trying to take down a fleeing Nitro. However as Nitro was slammed against a school bus, he activated his power and caused a massive explosion, killing the present New Warriors (except Speedball) and almost everyone around that area. Night Thrasher Legacy In the aftermath of the Civil War, a new team calling themselves the New Warriors have appeared. They are recruiting underground, undiscovered, and de-powered heroes who strongly disagree with the Superhuman Registration Act. Initially believed to be Dwayne himself, somehow having escaped death, this Night Thrasher was later revealed to be his half-brother, Donyell, having taken up his legacy. When these New Warriors disbanded and Donyell joined an incarnation reminiscent of the original team, the team continued their anti-Initiative actions. Following Norman Osborn's takeover of the nation's defense systems, including the Initiative, these New Warriors helped former Initiative members Tigra and Gauntlet escape capture and became known as the Avengers Resistance. While serving with this team, Donyell was approached by the Hood, who offered him a cloned version of his brother, and the promise that he could place the original Dwayne's soul into the clone's body, essentially recreating the original Dwayne Taylor. Donyell was torn over this decision, and the situation ultimately came to a head during the Resistance's assault on Camp H.A.M.M.E.R., the new base for the Initiative training program and secretly the Hood's control center. | Powers = None confirmed. * Genecide identified him as having "advanced DNA". She implied he had a minor mutation for psionic protection. * The White Queen found him to have powerful mental barriers (though this could be pure force of will and training). ** This is more likely the result of Tai's tampering of his memory as she revealed in New Warriors #25. This is why he could never remember his parents faces. | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Taylor is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant, trained in many martial arts including an unspecified Japanese martial art. Athletic prowess and fighting ability are par excellence; he has been able to hold his own against the Punisher. Skilled Acrobat: He is also an exellent gymnast. Weapons Designer: Taylor is a talented weapons and armor designer who often dabbles with any new ideas or known possibilities. Computer Literacy: He also possesses a high proficiency in computer tapping, software coding, security set-up, and hacking. Telepathic Resistance: He also has proven to have mental barriers that provide him with increased resistance against telepathy and mental attacks. | Strength = Peak human strength, through his suits boost his strength with hydraulics. | Weaknesses = None Known. | Equipment = Battle Armor -Mark I: A special suit of light articulated combat armor composed of Kevlar/boro and silicate-oriented fiber in ceramic matrix, 2 layers, 8 mm/16 mm thick, and the cloth composed of micro-mail titanium nitride; he originally designed the battle-suit to survive physical combat with Silhouette's brother Midnight's Fire. The costume cannot be penetrated by bullets from conventional firearms or by knives and is fireproof. The suit is also composed of a wafer-thin L.E.D. casing that allows the suit to camouflage itself within its surroundings. The helmet contained goggles (integral) with infrared sighting, telescopic lens, magnetic resonance scanning, and camera attachment. The helmet also includes a breathing apparatus, voice scrambler, two-way radio communications device, parabolic sound enhancer, and cybernetic link to armor systems. -Mark II: The gauntlets could deploy pneumatically-fired grapnel lines for traversing rooftops, and contained retractable blades, as well as an extendable computer tap. He also had a utility pack with various shaped explosives, plastique, napalm gel, and cordite packs, magnesium flares, smoke capsules, incendiary packs, caltrops/spur jacks, and ball bearings in it. The back pack also contained a glider chute and an advanced active camouflage system. Last Armor: His last suit was just as durable offering as much protection as the previous armors, but it was not as bulky as the others; most people and heroes would assume it to be spandex. It possessed a number of abilites although many of them were unrevealed. Among the identified were jet boots, and a hidden harness containing a number of miniature firearms, projectiles, and long range weaponry. | Transportation = A high tech, armored fiberglass skateboard, private helicopters, jets, motorcycle. | Weapons = Escrima sticks, gauntlets that could fire pepper spray, sleeping gas, or explosively launch his metal escrima sticks. An emergency micro uzi submachine gun, various explosives, spur jacks to blow out tires, napalm gel, smoke capsules, magnesium flares, incendiary packs, ball bearing to trip foes, a large hammer, laser sword, and an armored skateboard that can also be used as a weapon or shield. | Notes = * Night Thrasher's original costume design included a bullet-proof skateboard and a hidden machine gun. | Trivia = *Dwayne Taylor's middle name of Michael comes from his first appearance in Thor #411. | Links = * New Warriors Continuity Conundrum * New Warriors Message Board }} Recommended Reading * NEW WARRIORS Vol 1 * NIGHT THRASHER: FOUR CONTROL * NIGHT THRASHER Vol 2 * NEW WARRIORS Vol 2 * NEW WARRIORS Vol 3 Category:Millionaires Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Killed by Nitro Category:Media-Driven Characters Category:Humans Category:Taylor Family Category:Chord Family Category:Gymnasts